Telefone sem Fio
by Kari Maehara
Summary: O quê acontece quando Saori intercepta as ligações dos cavaleiros? [ Uma pequena fic para distrair a cabeça. Aviso: yaoi palavras de baixo calão situações desconcertantes]
1. Chapter 1

Era um tarde quente de verão. Os doze cavaleiros de ouro estavam agora no templo de Athena. A jovem deusa estava parada em frente aos seus cavaleiros e tinha um semblante irritado. Pela cara de Saori, os rapazes estavam com medo de perguntar o motivo da reunião. Foi Aioros que reuniu coragem e perguntou:

- Querida deusa, eu e meus companheiros queremos saber o motivo dessa reunião.

A mulher fuzilou o cavaleiro com o olhar.

- Você quer saber sagitário? – ela disse em um tom perigoso que fez um calafrio percorrer a espinha do rapaz – Pois eu vou lhe dizer o motivo dessa reunião. Há tempos eu tenho monitorado as conversas de telefone de vocês e confesso que fiquei chocada com o resultado.

- Como assim, Athena? – Kamus perguntou.

- Ora, vocês já vão saber por quê. – ela falou sorrindo malignamente – Tatsume! Ponha a gravação para tocar!

- Sim, senhora! – o mordomo careca exclamou. Logo em seguida ele apertou um botão no aparelho que estava na mesa ao lado de Saori. Foi então que a gravação começou a tocar.

X-X-X-X-X

**Segunda-feira, 09h00min da manhã**

O telefone tocava insistentemente na casa de escorpião.

- Alô? – um sonolento Milo atendeu depois de o telefone tanto bater.

- Até que enfim! Já era hora! – a voz de Kamus pôde ser ouvida do outro lado.

- Você sabe que horas são? – o escorpião perguntou bocejando.

- Sei – Kamus falou irritado – Hora de você me dar algumas explicações. Onde você estava na noite passada?

Milo sentiu seu sangue gelar.

- Hã... Hã...

- Não adianta gaguejar, Milo! Eu quero explicações! Anda!

- Eu... Eu estava jogando pôquer na casa do Aldebaran.

- Seu mentiroso! Eu passei lá ontem e você não estava! Diga onde você foi, vamos diga!

Milo, não vendo alternativa, resolveu contar a verdade para o outro.

- Eu fui naquela boate de novo.

Silêncio.

- Kamus, você está aí?

Novamente o silêncio.

- Kamus?

- MILO, SEU DESGRAÇADO! QUANTAS VEZES EU AINDA VOU TER QUE AGUENTAR ISSO, HEIN?! QUANTAS? POIS É BOM VOCÊ IR PARA ESSA MALDITA BOATE HOJE A NOITE DE NOVO PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO VAI DORMIR COMIGO HOJE, ESTÁ ME OUVINDO? NÃO VAI! CANSEI DE SER SEU BRINQUEDINHO!

- Não! Kamus espera! Eu...

TU-TU-TU

X-X-X-X-X

Os cavaleiros ouviram chocados aquela gravação.

- Eu não acredito! – Mú exclamou.

- Nunca imaginei. – Aioros comentou.

- Quem te viu quem te vê Kamus! Justo você! – provocava Aldebaran.

- Mas isso não é tudo. – Saori disse interrompendo os comentários – Ainda tem mais. Ouçam.

X-X-X-X-X

**Segunda-feira, 09h30min da manhã**

Aioria já estava impaciente. Fazia quase meia hora que o telefone tocava na casa da namorada e ela não tinha ido atender ainda. Será que ela estava tão brava assim com ele? O rapaz reconhecia que tinha exagerado na noite anterior, mas daí a não atender ao telefone...

- Alô? – era a voz de Marin.

- Meu amor! Que bom que você atendeu ao telefone! Eu já estava ficando preocupado achando que você não queria mais falar comigo.

- E não quero. – ela respondeu azeda.

- Mas meu amor...

- Nada de "mas" Aioria de Leão! Quem você pensa que é para me tratar daquele jeito?

- Meu amorzinho...

- Cale a boca! Você acha que só porque é um cavaleiro de ouro pode fazer o que quiser?

- Mas aquele homem estava olhando para você! – o cavaleiro tentou se defender.

- E qual é o problema? Você acha que só você pode olhar para mim? Será que eu não sou bonita o suficiente para outros homens também repararem em mim?

- Não foi isso o que eu disse!

- Mas é o que você pensa!

- E daí?

- Como "e daí"? Aioria até quando esse seu ciúme bobo vai atrapalhar a nossa relação?

- Ele não atrapalha em nada! Eu não sentiria ciúmes se você não agisse como... como...

- Como o quê?

- Como uma prostituta!

- O quê?

- Ops! Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer, meu amor!

- O QUÊ FOI QUE VOCÊ DISSE?

- Eu não tenho culpa se você coloca aquelas roupas decotadas e com fendas!

A essa altura da conversa a paciência de Marin já tinha se esgotado.

- EU SÓ BOTO ESSAS ROUPAS PRA VOCÊ REPARAR EM MIM, MAS NEM ISSO VOCÊ FAZ! VOCÊ ONTEM NEM SE DEU AO TRABALHO DE ME ELOGIAR E AINDA POR CIMA FICOU TODO PUTINHO SÓ PORQUE UM OUTRO HOMEM FEZ O QUE VOCÊ DEVERIA TER FEITO!

Silêncio.

- Me desculpa, Marin! Me desculpa meu amor!

- VOCÊ É UM IDIOTA, AIORIA! EU TE ODEIO!

- Marin, não! Eu te amo!

- POIS ENTÃO VAI ME AMAR NO INFERNO, SEU MALDITO! – e dizendo isso a ruiva desligou o telefone.

- Marin! Não faça isso! Eu te amo! Mariiinnn! – o cavaleiro chorava que nem um bebezão achando que a namorada ainda podia escutá-lo.

X-X-X-X-X

- Zeus! Que vergonha! – Aioros exclamou colocando a mão na testa. Os outros cavaleiros riam.

- Parem de rir! Aquela briga foi feia! Vocês são uns insensíveis. – o leão dizia fazendo beicinho.

- Pare com isso, Aioria. Ainda tem mais. – Athena disse fazendo os presentes se calarem.

X-X-X-X-X

**Segunda-feira, 10h00min da manhã**

O jovem cavaleiro de sagitário havia acabado de sair do banheiro e se dirigia para o telefone. Discou alguns números e esperou que atendessem.

- Alô?

- Aldebaran, seu filho de uma putinha!

- Bom-dia pra você também, Aioros boca-suja!

- Bom-dia o caralho! Sabe onde eu estava agora?

- Limpando a fossa que é a sua boca?

- Eu tava limpando a bunda! Graças a sua maldita feijoada eu fiquei de caganeira!

O cavaleiro de touro então teve um ataque de risos.

- Pare de rir, filho da puta! Eu não agüento mais ir ao banheiro e o dia mal começou!

- Passa Hipogloss!

- Eu vou é enfiar o tubo de Hipogloss na tua bunda, seu desgraçado!

- E o quê é que você quer que eu faça?

- Vai comprar um remédio para mim! É o mínimo que você pode fazer!

Aldebaran suspirou impaciente.

- Tá bem. Tá bem.

- Ótimo. Vai logo. Vou desligar que tá me dando vontade de ir ao banheiro de novo.

- Cagãããooo!

- (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado)

X-X-X-X-X

- Minha nossa, Aioros! – Afrodite exclamou chocado – Nunca pensei que você fosse tão boca suja!

- Só quando ele tá de caganeira. – Aldebaran disse abafando um risinho.

- Cavaleiro de touro! Não use esse palavreado na frente da senhorita Kido! – Tatsume exclamou irritado.

- E o quê é que tem? Ela já ouviu a conversa mesmo. Além do mais eu falo o que eu quiser na hora que eu bem entender quer ver? Caganeira! Caganeira! Caganeira! Caganeira! Caganeira! Caganeira! Caganeira! Caganeira! Caganeira! Caganeira! Caganeira! Caganeira! Caganeira! – o cavaleiro cantarolava enquanto rebolava e rodopiava com as mãos na cintura.

X-X-X-X-X

**N.A: Uma pequena fic apenas para distrair a cabeça. Mudei um pouco as personalidades do pessoal apenas pra ficar mais interessante. A fic vai ter provavelmente mais dois ou três capítulos. Bom, isso vai depender de vocês. Mandem reviews. Sei que não sou muito boa escrevendo esse tipo de fic... Anyway espero que tenham se distraído também!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Segunda-feira, 18h00min da tarde **

Mais uma vez o telefone toca na casa de Aldebaran de Touro.

- Mas que porcaria! Não se pode nem ver um joguinho em paz! – o taurino resmungava indo atender ao telefone. – Alô!

- (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado)

- O quê você quer agora, Oros? – Aldebaran perguntou impaciente. Estava perdendo o fabuloso jogo Real Madri X Barcelona.

- Mas você é muito escroto mesmo hein seu filho da puta! O remédio que você me deu não serviu pra porra nenhuma! Piorou ainda mais a minha situação!

- E eu lá tenho culpa que você é delicado que nem uma menininha?

- (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado)

- Olha Oros, eu to vendo a final da Champions League. Vai cagar e depois você me telefona, ok?!

- (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado)

X-X-X-X-X

**Terça-feira, 11h00min da manhã **

O telefone tocava insistentemente na casa de Marin.

E tocava.

E tocava.

E tocava.

- Oi, aqui é a Marin! No momento eu não posso atender. Deixe um recado após o bipe!

- Marin! Atenda por favor! Eu sinto muito pelo o quê eu disse ontem! Eu não te acho uma prostituta. É que às vezes você fica tão ousada... Isso foi um elogio, tá?! Eu gosto de você ousada. Você fica uma deusa na cama. Lembra daquela vez que...

Tu-Tu-Tu

- Oi, aqui é a Marin! No momento eu não posso atender. Deixe um recado após o bipe!

- Meu tempo acabou. Bom, como eu estava dizendo, lembra daquela vez que...

- AIORIA, SEU ESTÚPIDO!

- Marin! Finalmente você atendeu! – o leonino exclamou contente.

- QUE ESPÉCIE DE PEDIDO DE DESCULPAS É ESSE?

- É que...

- É O CACETE! VOCÊ CONSEGUIU COMPLICAR AINDA MAIS A SUA SITUAÇÃO, SEU IMBECIL!

- NÃO! Marin! Espera!

Tu Tu Tu

X-X-X-X-X

**Terça-feira, 15h00minh da tarde**

O telefone batia toda vida na casa de aquário.

- Você ligou para o cavaleiro de aquário. Deixe um recado.

- Meu amor! Kaminho minha paixão, por favor pare de me ignorar! Abra a porta da sua casa, por favor! Eu sei que o quê eu fiz foi errado, mas eu te amo! Eu te amo muito! Fala comigo!

Tu Tu Tu

Você ligou para o cavaleiro de aquário. Deixe um recado.

- Kaminhoooo! Atende ao telefone! Eu sei que você tá aí! Atende vai! Por favooorrr! Eu juro que não durmo com mais ninguém que não seja você! Atende vaaaiiii!

X-X-X-X-X

**Terça-feira, 21h00minh da noite**

O jovem Aldebaran de Touro estava todo feliz naquela noite. A partida entre Real Madri e Barcelona havia sido sensacional e nada poderia estragar o bom-humor do taurino. Até o telefone tocar.

- Alô?

- Deba! Sou eu Oros!

- Fala aí cagão! Como cê tá?

- Cara, eu to bem. Minha dor de barriga já passou.

- Então não vai precisar do tubo de Hipogloss?

- &#$#&$#!!

- Tá me ligando pra quê, boca suja?

- É porque como meu humor melhorou consideravelmente eu estou te convidando para você vir jantar na minha casa amanhã.

- Hum...

- Vem ou não?

"_Esse besta acha que me engana, mas ele vai ver só!"_

- Claro que vou. Amanhã às 20h00min?

- Combinado.

- Então até lá!

- Até!

"_O Aldebaran é muito patinho! Ele vai ver o quê vai acontecer com ele. Minha vingança será maligna!"_

X-X-X-X-X

**Quarta-feira, meio-dia**

- E então, Shura? Vai ter jogo ou não vai? – Kanon perguntava.

- Não sei, hombre. Milo e Kamus brigaram. Marin e Aioria brigaram. Aioros tá de caganeira...

- Mas esse caras são uns frescos mesmo! Por causa uma briguinha com o outro já ficam todos deprimidos!

- Você fala isso porque não tem ninguém.

- E estou muito bem. Por falar nisso como andam as coisas entre você e a Shina?

- Ah! Aquela lá é osso duro de roer! Mas eu ainda vou conseguir conquistá-la!

- Aham!

Você vai ver! Ou eu não me chamo Shura!

X-X-X-X-X

**Quarta-feira, 13h00min**

Casa de Shina de Cobra.

Sim?

Shina! Soy yo, Shura!

Ah! Olá, Shura!

Holla, chica!

O quê você quer?

Queria saber se você não quer sair comigo no próximo sábado.

Um instante de silêncio na linha.

Sabe o quê é, Shura? É que eu tenho que treinar...

No sábado?

Pois é...

E que tal no domingo?

No domingo eu também não posso.

Por quê?

Porque eu também tenho que treinar.

Por Zeus, chica! Você treina todo dia?!

Nem todos são poderosos como os cavaleiros de ouro. Se eu quiser derrotar vocês eu terei que treinar arduamente todos os dias.

Hum...

Agora eu tenho que ir, Shura.

Vai treinar?

Exatamente.

X-X-X-X-X

**Quarta-feira, 13h15min**

HaHaHaHaHa!!

Pare de rir, Kanon!

Não acredito que você levou fora da Shina de novo, cara! Você deveria desistir...

Nunca! Jamais!

Ai! Tem homem que gosta de ser maltratado mesmo...

Cale a boca! Anote o quê eu digo: eu ainda conquistarei a Shina!

Certo, certo. E a nossa pelada?

X-X-X-X-X

Athena a essa altura da gravação já estava mais roxa do que seus cabelos.

VOCÊS PODEM ME EXPLICAR O QUÊ SOGNIFICA TUDO ISSO? VOCÊS CONSEGUEM QUEBRAR AO MESMO TEMPO MAIS DA METADE DAS REGRAS DO SANTUÁRIO!

Athena... - Aioros disse timidamente.

CALADO! VOCÊS TÊM RELAÇÕES AMOROSAS NÃO SÓ COM AS AMAZONAS MAS UNS COM OS OUTROS. SÃO UM BANDO DE BOCA-SUJAS E CHORÕES. E COMO SE NÃO BASTASSE NÃO TÊM UM PINGO DE AMOR PRÓPRIO E SÃO UM BANDO DE VAGABUNDOS QUE EM VEZ DE FICAREM TREINANDO FICAM JOGANDO PELADA!

Senhora... - Kamus tentou dizer.

SILÊNCIO! TATSUME! BOTE A GRAVAÇÃO PRA TOCAR!

X-X-X-X-X

Então gente. Mais um capítulo. Eu sinceramente não esperava que a história fosse agradar tanto. Escrevi de bobeira, em um momento que não tinha nada para fazer. Entretanto, agora meu tempo está curtíssimo. Eu realmente não estou com tempo pra nada. Então eu peço paciência para todos que acompanham minhas fics. Está realmente muito complicado para mim. Bom, como vocês puderam ver Athena não ficou muito satisfeita ao descobrir quem seus dourados são realmente: vingativos, pervertidos, vagabundos, chorões e sem um pingo de amor próprio. Como eu adoro irritar a deusa mimada! É isso, pessoal! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Quinta-feira, 11h30min **

Shaka havia acabado de atender ao telefone.

- Sim?

- Ah... Shaka? Aqui é o Mú.

O cavaleiro de virgem sentiu-se corar.

-Ah! Olá, Mú! Como vai?

- Bem e você?

- Bem também.

Silêncio.

- Então... – Shaka disse.

- Bem... Eu queria saber se você vai fazer alguma coisa hoje à noite.

Shaka corou ainda mais.

- E-Eu pensei em meditar.

- Entendo – Mú disse um pouco desapontado – É que se você não fosse fazer nada eu ia te chamar pra ir ao cinema. Fizeram um remake de "Sete Anos no Tibet".

- Ah! Eu... Eu gostaria sim. Adoro esse filme.

- É sério, Shaka? Então você vai comigo?

- Vou. Isso é... Se você ainda quiser, né?!

- Mas é claro que eu quero!

- Ah! Fico feliz! – Shaka disse com um largo sorriso.

- Então... Encontramos-nos às seis horas na entrada do santuário?

- Combinado. Obrigado por me chamar, Mú.

- N-Não tem de quê.

X-X-X-X-X

**Quinta-feira, 17h25min**

Afrodite havia discado alguns números e esperava atenderem ao telefone.

- Alooouuu?

- Monaaaaa! – o cavaleiro de peixes exclamou.

- Diteeeee! – Shun gritou do outro lado da linha.

- Sua bicha ladra! Foi você que pegou a minha chapinha, não foi?

- Dite, quérida! Desculpe, mas eu precisava dar um jeito na minha cabeleira. Vou sair com o Hyoga hoje à noite!

- Pedisse antes!

- Ah! Não vem com esse papo pra cima de mim não! Eu bem sei que você pegou aquele meu top rosa!

- Que mentira! Pare de me difamar sua bicha abusada!

- Eeepaaa! Eeepaaa! Bicha não! Eu sou uma quase Nicole Kidman!

-Ai! Que mau gosto! Eu sou mais a Angelina Jolie! Aquela boca dela é tuuuudo. – Afrodite falava com os olhos brilhando.

- Por falar nisso, Dite querida, você vai mesmo colocar aquela boca carnuda?

- Mas é claroooo! Vou ficar um arraso!

- E posso saber como você vai pagar, sua bicha pobre?

- Com o dinheiro da Chatori é claro!

- Ui! Como você é má!

- Como diz Kanon: "Eu sou mau que nem um pica-pau"!

- Ui!Ui! Não fala isso que me dá coisas!

- Ai, sua bicha safada!

- Por falar nisso você já conseguiu algo com aquele canceriano?

- Que nada menina! Aquele lá tá difícil conquistar.

- Já falei, Dite! Ele é macho mesmo. Só quer saber de mulher. Eca!

- Impossível! Um homem maravilhoso daqueles não teria tanto mau gosto.

- Estou te dizendo que tem.

- Não tem nada. É só uma questão de tempo até ele cair aos meus pés bem cuidados.

- Já estou ouvindo isso há um tempão! Desista, mona! Você não vai levar aquele canceriano pra cama!

- Ah, mas eu vou ou o meu nome não é Afrodite!

- E não é mesmo! Seu nome é...

- Calada! Meu nome é Afrodite e ponto final!

- Bicha estressada!

- Mal comida!

- Não sou tá! O Hyoga é um deus! Você precisava ver o que ele fez ontem.

- Ai! Sua safadinha!

- Quer que eu conte ou não?

- Conta! Conta!

X-X-X-X-X

**Quinta-feira, 22h40min**

- Então Saga. Aquela bicha do Afrodite não larga do meu pé. – Máscara da Morte dizia irritado.

- É porque você é tuuudo de bom! – o geminiano falava imitando o pisciano.

- Sai fora! Você também não né?!

- HeHeHe!

- Não sei mais o que eu faço.

- Come logo! Assim pára de encher o saco!

- Tá maluco? Meu negócio é mulher, rapá! Mulher!

- O meu também. Você acha que não?

- Tá legal... Como se você não tivesse nada com o Aioros...

- E não tenho mesmo não! Máscara da Morte! Até parece que você não me conhece! Eu e o Aioros somos apenas amigos!

- Amigos... Sei...

- Pare com isso! Eu sou homem! Tanto quanto você, ok?!

- Ai, ui! Não precisa ficar estressadinha!

- Ora seu... Vou mandar o Afrodite ir até aí!

- Não ouse seu pegador de centauros!

- O quê? O quê foi que você disse?

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu! Pegador de centauros!

- Seu bastardo! Você vai ver quando eu for Grande Mestre!

- Ah! Tá se achando a rainha da cocada preta, né? Você nem sabe se vai se tornar Grande Mestre. O Aioros também tá na fila.

- Você realmente acha que o Aioros tem condição de ser Grande Mestre? Eu já fui uma vez e não é brinquedo não meu filho!

- Tem razão. O Aioros é uma versão melhorada do pangaré do Seiya. – Máscara disse pensativo.

- Nem fale naquele puxa-saco – Saga falou com desgosto – Não acredito que tive que me sacrificar mais de uma vez para aquele mané salvar aquela vaca roxa.

- É. Meu irmão, vida de cavaleiro não presta. Ter que morrer por aquela riquinha mimada é o fim da picada.

- Concordo. Maldita hora que resolvi me tornar cavaleiro de ouro. Antes tivesse ficado com a minha vidinha. Pelo menos eu não tava morrendo e renascendo toda hora. Cara, isso tem hora que cansa.

- Pode crer. E o pior é ter que aturar aquela guria. Meu, que garota chata. A começar pelo fato de que aquilo não é garota. Você já reparou nos melões que ela tem? Que tipo de menina de treze anos tem melões daquele tamanho?

- Ae, Mask! Reparando nos melões da Chatori, hein!

- Qual é Saga! Vai dizer que vice nunca reparou? Isso é impossível, cara.

- Tem razão. Aquela guria tem uns peitos muito grandes pra uma garota de treze anos. Será que ela colocou silicone?

- Sei lá! Não entendo nada disso! Pergunta pro Afrodite!

- Ah! Já tá falando no Afrodite de novo! – Saga provocou.

- Não teste a minha paciência, Saga! Não teste!

- Ou vai fazer o que?

- Vou te mandar pro inferno!

- Meu irmão, isso não me assusta mais! Eu já fui pra tudo o que é lugar nesse mundo!

- Tudo culpa da vaca roxa.

- Aquela vaca roxa peituda. A primeira coisa que eu vou fazer quando me tornar Grande Mestre é dar um jeito de ela sair do santuário. Maldição! Por que eu não consegui matar aquela fedelha antes? Maldito Aioros e seu senso se justiça!

- Ele é uma versão melhorada do babaca do Seiya. O quê você esperava?

- Pois é pois é. Bem, eu estou indo. Vou terminar de ler um livro antes de dormir.

- Beleza. Eu vou ver a continuação de "As Coelhinhas na Mansão do Terror".

- Cara, mascára. Você tem que parar de ver essas coisas. Chega a ser doentio.

- Me deixa em paz! Pelo menos eu não tô por aí pegando homem! Além do mais não sou eu que tô pagando mesmo.

- Não?

- Claro que não! Onde eu vou arranjar dinheiro pra pagar uma tv a cabo? Com a vaca roxa? Aquele salário mixuruca que ela nos dá mal dá pra comprar minhas revistas...

- Como eu disse chega a ser doentio...

- Eu fiz um gato, cara. Não se lembra?

- De todos, você é o pior, Mask.

- Até parece. Seu irmão não é flor que se cheire não.

- Opa! Não bota o Kanon no meio não!

- Ai! Lá vem o irmão mais velho defender o Kanonzinho. Se liga cara! Teu irmão é mais aloprado que eu! Só você não enxerga isso!

- Retire o que disse agora!

- Não retiro nada! E vai ler que eu vou ver meu filme. Nos falamos amanhã. Beijundas e abracetas!

- Mask! Mask!

TU TU TU TU

X-X-X-X-X

- Então... – Saoria falava com um olhar sádico – Como vocês explicam tudo isso?

Ninguém ousou falar nada.

- Estou esperando.

- Eu só falo com a presença do meu advogado. – Milo respondeu.

- Em quatro dias eu descobri todos os podres de vocês.

- Há! Ela acha que isso é tudo o que a gente tem. Coitada. Mal sabe ela da missa metade. – Kanon cochichou para Shura que concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

- Vocês transgrediram praticamente todas as regras do santuário em uma semana.

- Blá Blá Blá. Que mulher mais chata. – Afrodite falava baixo.

- Vocês estão achando tudo isso engraçado, é? Quero ver vocês rirem quando eu aplicar o castigo de vocês!

- Castigo? Castigo? – Aioria perguntou horrorizado.

- Isso mesmo! Cas-ti-go! Todos vocês irão se arrepender de terem quebrado as minhas regras!

- Vaca roxa! – Saga resmungou.

- Vocês serão severamente castigados. Quem sabe assim entram nos eixos.

- Duvido que ela faria isso com o mongol do Seiya. – Kamus falou baixinho.

- SILÊNCIO!

- Estressou. – Aldebaran comentou.

- Vocês aprenderão a seguir as regras quer queiram quer não. A partir da próxima segunda o castigo de vocês começa.

- E qual seria, Athena? – Aioros perguntou temendo o pior. A mulher abriu um sorriso maldoso.

- Oh! Vocês saberão em breve! Por hora estão dispensados! Apareçam aqui na segunda de manhã.

Ao saírem, os cavaleiros comentavam entre si.

- Cara eu não acredito que aquela fedelha teve a audácia de grampear nossos telefones – Kanon dizia irritado.

- Eu bem que falei que não era boa idéia instalar telefone no santuário, mas vocês me ouvem? Nãããooo! – Mú falava.

- Shaka! Faça o Mú calar a boca! – Aldebaran exclamou irritado.

- P-Pára com isso! – o virginiano exclamou corado.

- Deixa de cú doce! Agora todo mundo sabe que vocês têm um caso! – Milo entrou na conversa.

- É! Graças à Chatori. – Afrodite disse.

- Cara, precisamos nos vingar daquela vaca roxa. – Máscara disse.

- Deixa ela. Aquela fedelha não perde por esperar... – Saga falou olhando para o céu.

**Fim**

Então pessoal! Uma fic curtinha pra distrair a cabeça. Agradeço a todos pelas reviews. Espero que tenham gostado da história!


End file.
